psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
PSYCHO ROOM DESTRUCTION
"PSYCHO ROOM DESTRUCTION" is an episode of the BigBrudda series, uploaded onto the BigBrudda YouTube channel on September 12th, 2015. PSYCHO ROOM DESTRUCTION depicts the events of Psycho Dad Busts Down Door from Jeffrey Jr.'s point of view. Plot The video opens with Jeffrey Sr. pounding on the door while asking Jesse where his key to come in is, despite Jesse saying he already has the key. Jesse says that he and Uncle Larry are filming, which angers Jeffrey Sr. even more, and causes him to pound harder and harder on the door. Jesse says he will let him in after 10 seconds. Jeffrey Sr. then responds with the threat that he's coming in, warning Jesse to get out of the way. Jesse dismisses this threat, however, before he can continue, Jeffrey Sr. kicks the door clean off it's hinges in just one swift kick, much to Jesse's shock. Jeffrey Sr. enters and proceeds to toss a table onto Jesse's bed, then moves on to knocking down all of his girlfriend's gifts, and finally to throwing down Jesse's posters, knocking down Jesse's TV in the process, while Larry unsuccessfully tries to calm everyone down. Jeffrey Jr. enters the room with his camera and starts taunting Jesse. Jeffrey Sr. orders Jesse and Uncle Larry to get out of the house because of what happened to Jeffrey Jr. in ''THE PITFALL PRANK''!, effectively exiling Jesse once more. As they argue their way out of the house, they come across Theresa, who is outside gardening. Jesse begs for her assistance, however, she is angry that he lied to her about the prank, and she refuses to help. Jeffrey Sr. abruptly ends their conversation as he escorts Jesse and Uncle Larry to the driveway. Jesse and Uncle Larry get into Uncle Larry's car and start driving out of the Ridgway Residence, with Jesse and Jeffrey Jr. trading insults. Once they are out of sight, Jeffrey Jr. goes back towards the driveway and sees Jeffrey Sr. talking to Theresa on what just happened, and how Jesse deserved it. Characters *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *Jesse Ridgway *Larry Abraham *Theresa Ridgway PSYCHO ROOM DESTRUCTION was filmed by Jeffrey Jr.. Reception Various viewers joked that Jeffrey Sr. had made similarities to legendary icons, such as Chuck Norris and the Hulk. Trivia *At the end of PSYCHO ROOM DESTRUCTION, Theresa is shown crying. *The way the door fell suggested that Jeffrey Sr. pounded the door when it knocked the door off the top hinge, and he kicked the bottom hinge off. **Various viewers have noticed that when Jeffrey Sr. kicks down the door, there is absolutely no damage to the door or the hinges. **Also, before kicking the door down, Jeffrey Sr. can be seen pulling the door knob towards him as if he didn't want the door to fall down, suggesting that this video is possibly staged. ***It was revealed in Psycho Dad's Drunken Rant that Jeffrey Sr. had replaced the door pins with wooden ones, allowing him to be able to kick the door down. Category:Videos Category:Vlogs Category:BigBrudda Videos